Naruto Holidays Special!
by chibi-ruroun
Summary: A collection of oneshots of how uchihauzumaki celebrate their holidays! Sasunaru...ch.1


Title: Naruto Holiday Specials!

By chibi-ruroun

About the fanfic: story about Naruto and Sasuke. Each chapter is written as a one-shot, unless stated otherwise. Each chapter will cover either a holiday event or birthday or special bonding between the two.

Warning: shonen-ai and mpreg. Don't like. Don't read.

Disclaimer: Naruto is the copy righted by Mashimoto-san

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been together for six years. And ever since they were engaged and decided who'd be seme and who'd be uke (they ended this discussion by sparring with each other to near death until Naruto lost and complied grumpily), Naruto was officially dubbed as the "girl" in their relationship. 

Oh, well. Being an uke has some benefits. He could basically get Sasuke to agree with anything he wanted (be it ramen or what not…) and Sasuke could only helplessly watch his own resolve crumble (under the infamous Naruto's puppydog-eye-no-jutsu) as he followed Naruto's every order. Basically, Sasuke was not in control for like 98.2 of the time…except in bed.

They had been married for three years now, and Naruto had given birth to twins two years ago. (since Naruto was such a genius that he'd told Sasuke that his Oroike no Jutsu literally transformed his male form into a female form, both externally and internally…and Sasuke managed to "convince" Naruto to try create Uchiha-bastard-babies with him) Sasuke was slow getting the hang of being a good dad, though he refused to make any more baby with Naruto (simply because he despised the idea of changing diapers and washing babies and feeding babies…yeah)

The Uchiha-Uzumaki family were celebrating their third New Year together.

"Oyaji/Oji-chan! Hurry up, or there will be no more fireworks in the store!" The twins yelled impatiently from outside the Uchiha compound.

"Hai, hai, coming!" Sasuke quickly turned towards Naruto and told him to clean up the mess in the house before they come back. Then he left without kissing Naruto on the cheek or saying 'thanks' because he was in such a hurry. Naruto pouted at the closed door. Sighing, he turned around and began picking up clothes and toys that were scattered all over the floor.

Sasuke was dragged out by his son and daughter, Imai and Rinako, to buy fireworks and sweets and new yukatas and presents for…them. None of them paid attention to poor Naruto, who was working so hard at home to get everything ready. The food, the candles, the blankets for sitting on the roof to watch the sunset and firework, etc. etc. etc….

Sasuke and his son and daughter did not arrived home until six o'clock in the evening. The sun would be setting in an hour, so they still have time.

"TADAIMA, OKAA-CHAN!" the adorable children chorused. There was a shaky reply of 'Okaeri' from the kitchen; a few sniffles could also be heard…

Sasuke looked about the rooms and to his shock…they were all cleaned and polished and the toys are back to the play pen and everything was so neat that almost made Sasuke smile. (He's a neat freak, don't you know?) Yet the sniffling noise still bothered him. It seemed that Imai and Rinako had heard that also. The sniffles were becoming more frequent and louder.

"Ne, Oyaji…" Imai-kun asked confusedly. "Is 'kaa-chan crying?" Rinako looked worried also, a small frown on her face.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. Then he whispered.

"You guys go and help your mom set up the table for dinner, if she didn't already do it yet. I'll go apologize, okay?"

The twins nodded obediently and went into the kitchen. Sasuke followed hastily behind.

Naruto was surprised when he felt arms wrapped snugly around his waist and turned around, his eyes blinking tears and Sasuke could see the redness in them. Sasuke was crushed. Softly, he muttered.

"I'm sorry, koi." Naruto's eyes blinked furiously and red and teary, but now held a bit of bewilderment in them.

"For what, Sasuke-teme?" Sasuke blinked back. 'Wasn't he crying?'

"Um...why are you crying, koi?" Naruto was now completely befuddled. He looked at Sasuke as if he'd grown another head.

"I'm not crying!" Naruto's indignant yell drew the attention of Imai and Rinako as they watched the scene before them with great interest.

"Then explain why are your eyes all red and teary!" Sasuke shouted back, feeling embarrassed and frustrated.

"Baka! I was only cutting onions!"

Naruto New Year Special Oneshot - Owari!

* * *

A/N: I was bored. R/R plz! 


End file.
